


Garis waktu, rumah, dan kamu

by strnjooh



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: “dua ribu sembilan belas.”“sori?”“lo bakal time travelling ke dua ribu sembilan belas, chan.”“tiga abad? Gak kurang jauh gap time nya, seok?” sahut byungchan sarkas.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 9





	Garis waktu, rumah, dan kamu

Derap langkah terdengar menggema seraya seorang laki-laki melaju melalui lobby gedung yang sepi. Ia melemparkan senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipi sedalam samudra pada sekuriti yang menjaga pintu masuk. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah disusul seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang tangga darurat, dilemparkan kunci mobil terbang pada orang tersebut seraya mengutarakan ‘tolong ya, pak’ tanpa suara.

“-dah mah susah dibangunin, gua tuh nelpon lo berapa kali coba byungchan. lo dimana sih sekarang? Katanya udah jalan tapi udah lebih dari lima belas menit-“

Ditekannya tombol lift yang langsung terbuka menampilkan beberapa orang yang langsung keluar dari ruangan dua kali dua, laki-laki tersebut—byungchan, menyimpulkan senyum pada seseorang yang dikenal lantas menekan lantai sepuluh seraya pintu lift tertutup dan langsung melaju.

‘-lo doang sumpah, ini lima menit lagi pimpinan dateng dia udah ke sini dari ruangannya plis bilang kalo lo udah di HQ-“

“napas seok, liat ke belakang lo.” Ujar byungchan pada lawan bicaranya sementara yang disebutkan sontak memutar tubuhnya. Ada helaan napas lega yang lolos dari laki-laki yang lebih kecil, lantas dipukulnya bahu byungchan semena-mena.

“adudududuh!! Sakiiitt!” ada beberapa pasang mata memerhatikan tingkah mereka berdua tapi keduanya acuh.

“lo tuh ya! Susah banget sih disuruh kesini cepet!”

“ya, siapa yang ngadain rapat dadakan gini sih?”

Wooseok kembali menghela napasnya, “lo udah lihat berita belom sih? Jadi headline dimana-mana padahal.”

“gue _literally_ baru bangun dan cabut kesini? Mana sempat?”

“lo gak mandi? Ewwww!” wooseok menjauh dari byungchan dan menutup hidungnya sebagai tindakan eksesif.

“mandi lah gila nih cium! Cepet!” byungchan menempelkan tubuhnya pada wooseok yang langsung mendorong bahunya, percuma, tenaga milik byungchan lebih besar karena lengahnya lelaki yang lebih kecil tersebut.

Detik yang sama, orang-orang yang hadir dalam ruangan langsung berdiri serempak seraya pimpinan memasuki ruang rapat bersama sekertaris dan dua bodyguard di belakangnya. Byungchan menjaga perangainya dan berdiri tegap di samping wooseok yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pimpinan Lee, begitu semua orang memanggil, menganggukkan kepalanya ringan lantas duduk di kursi khusus diiringi seluruh anggota rapat.

Byungchan mendapati hangyul duduk di sebelahnya, memberikan cengiran penuh rasa bersalah yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh byungchan.

 _Bocah ini datang lebih lambat tapi gue yang dimarahin sama si meong,_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Proyektor menampilkan angka presentase pertumbuhan penduduk, namun yang paling menarik perhatian byungchan adalah bagaimana angka empat belas triliun dibuat seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang buruk.

 _Oh, ini yang jadi headline berita hari ini._ pikir byungchan setelah mendengar penjelasan seseorang dari divisi research. Ia mendengus pelan, fakta bahwa adanya teknologi regenerasi sel saat ini jelas mengurangi angka kematian, meski pada kenyataannya hanya golongan elitis yang mampu mendapatkan akses teknologi tersebut. Kemudian pembahasan tiba-tiba beralih ke human biologist dan juga sistem imun manusia saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur, byungchan tidak mengerti satu kata pun yang keluar dari orang tinggi berkacamata tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit pening karna langsung bergegas datang ke _Head Quarter._

“Divisi Time, silahkan.” Perkataan dari pimpinan Lee menarik byungchan dari dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Wooseok berdiri seraya menghubungkan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Layar proyektor berubah menampilkan gambar jam tangan sama persis dengan yang dipakai wooseok namun lebih detail. “kami sudah mengembangkan teknologi _time set_ yang membantu time traveler untuk dapat kembali ke _present time_ di waktu yang telah ditentukan,” ada jeda sebentar, seraya layar berganti wooseok melanjutkan, “sebelum time traveler pergi menjelajah waktu, alat ini disetel untuk time traveler dapat kembali di waktu tertentu agar misi dapat dipertanggungjawabkan entah berhasil ataupun gagal.”

“time traveler yang ditugaskan?” pimpinan lee meminta nama, wooseok sudah tahu hal ini sehingga dengan mantap ia menjawab.

“lee jinhyuk dan choi byungchan.”

.

Ruangan divisi _time-ass_ (julukan yang diberi oleh jinhyuk dan disetujui seluruh anggota kecuali wooseok, meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengubahnya), dibuka lebar menampilkan byungchan yang misuh-misuh. Dibelakangnya ada wooseok dengan muka datar dan hangyul yang mengusap wajahnya lelah.

“gak bilang-bilang dulu, tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya, trus tiba-tiba nugasin gua buat time traveling nyebar virus tuh gimana sih anjir,” sang empu mendudukan dirinya di sofa tengah milik bersama lantas lanjut misuh, “trus masalahnya apa kalau penduduk bumi udah empat belas triliun, harusnya mereka udah bisa prediksi pas ngeluncurin _robot blood cell_ itu,” laki-laki tesebut menghela napas kasar lantas mengeluh, “kenapa sih government makin lama makin absurd aja.”

“hush! Hati-hati kalo ngomong, lo tuh abdi negara ya.” Sahut jinhyuk yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik meja kerjanya.

“dih? Kok lo gak ikut rapat tadi sih bang?” hangyul ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, di seberang byungchan yang sudah meluruskan kaki seakan ruangan tersebut milik nenek moyangnya.

“kasihan ruangan divisi gak ada yang jagain, takut dibawa orang.” Jawab jinhyuk disertai kekehan khasnya.

“yeee bilang aja males, eh tapi,” byungchan langsung terduduk bangun, “lo tahu kalau kita berdua bakal time travel bareng, hyuk?”

“yea, gue udah dikasih tahu sama orang dalem.” Jinhyuk menunjuk wooseok yang baru kembali dari ruangannya sendiri membawa gelas kosong untuk diisi kopi hitam kesukannya.

Byungchan memutar matanya kesal, “ucoook gue bisa nawar gak sih ini?”

“cak cok cak cok, gue tuh kepala divisi ya, yang sopanan dikit kek masih jam kerja ini.” sahut wooseok sembari menuangkan kopi ke dalam gelasnya.

“lo udah dapat file tentang misi ini? lebih detailnya gimana?” tanya byungchan.

Wooseok menggeleng, “nungguin seungyoun rampungin hitungannya dulu,” byungchan membulatkan matanya sudah siap mengomel lantas dipotong oleh wooseok, “buat estimasi tahun yang harus lo datengin supaya prediksi hitungan populasi yang turun juga pas.”

Helaan napas keluar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, “fine, gue gak bisa nawar apa-apa juga kan.”

Hangyul memberi tatapan apologetic, “ya gimana bang, orang cuma lo sama bang jinhyuk time traveler-nya di sini.” Perkataan yang paling muda disambut gumaman oleh byungchan, ia sudah balik merebahkan tubuhnya dan mata yang terpejam, memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar menggantikan waktu yang sempat diambil akibat dari rapat dadakan tadi.

Wooseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lantas berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya lagi. Sementara jinhyuk lanjut bermain game di komputernya dan hangyul mengikuti jejak byungchan.

.

Bukan mau wooseok ditarik keluar dari gedung alih-alih makan di kafetaria kantor. Tapi byungchan selalu punya cara untuk membawa sahabatnya bersentuhan dengan cahaya mentari, kali ini ia memaksa wooseok untuk berjalan ke resto india yang baru buka di sekitar kantor. Tempatnya cukup populer, bisa dilihat dari jumlah pengunjung yang datang meski jam makan siang sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Netra byungchan menemukan hangyul dan langusng melambaikan tangannya bahagia.

“yaelah sama seungyoun si bocil.” Sahut byungchan saat laki-laki yang duduk di hadapan hangyul turut menoleh.

Wooseok memberikan tatapan penuh makna pada byungchan membuat sang empu menyahut sewot, “apa? Mau makan sama jinhyuk juga?”

“marah-marah mulu apa nggak capek, byungchan?”

Byungchan menggumam lantas mengambil menu dari robot pelayan yang kemudian menunjukkan meja yang akan mereka tempati. Pelayan tersebut kemudian beranjak setelah byungchan dan wooseok menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing, meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar seraya makanannya disiapkan.

“dua ribu sembilan belas.”

“sori?”

“lo bakal time travelling ke dua ribu sembilan belas, chan.”

“tiga abad? Gak kurang jauh gap time nya, seok?” sahut byungchan sarkas.

Wooseok mengangkat bahu, “I know, lo harus jaga kesehatan ya, soalnya pas nyampe sana imun lo bakal turun banget, lebih dari biasanya karna gap time yang jauh.”

“ini ada jaminan gua bakal masih hidup gak sih nanti..”

“gue udah minta tim pharmacy naikin dosis obat yang bisa naikin imun lo pas disana. Please gak usah ekstra khawatir gini.”

“emang rencananya kapan sih misi ini dilakuin?”

“sepuluh hari dari sekarang, nanti lo sama jinhyuk mesti gladi dulu, ya nggak time travelling juga sih, Cuma step-stepnya aja.”

“teknisi yang bertugas?”

Wooseok menaikan kedua alisnya, seakan jawaban dari pertanyaan byungchan sudah terpampang jelas, “hangyul?”

_“of fucking course”_

“language, dear, lagian gue mana boleh megang alat sih.”

“kan jinhyuk yang traveling”

“justru karna jinhyuk yang traveling makanya gak boleh, nanti gue diam-diam nyetel waktunya lebih cepet gimana?”

Byungchan mendengus, “mana ada ya, lo berdua tuh pasangan ter-profesional yang pernah gue temuin.”

“berapa pasangan sih yang lo tahu di kantor ini selain gue jinyuk dan hangyul seungyoun?” sahut wooseok disambut dengan cengiran lebar byungchan.

Percakapan mereka berhenti saat pelayan dengan tampilan yangs sama dengan sebelumnya datang kembali bersama makanan pesanan mereka. entah robot ini sama dengan sebelumnya atau bukan tapi pelayan tersebut lantas pergi setelah ia menuangkan air mineral ke masing-masing gelas. Keduanya menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam sambil sesekali byungchan mengeluarkan celotehan tentang musik dan penyanyi yang bahkan wooseok belum pernah dengar lagunya.

.

Ini bukan kali pertama byungchan melakukan time travelling. Sebagai time traveler, kali pertama ia melakukan time traveling lebih ke arah kecelakan yang juga membuatnya tahu kalau ternyata ia seorang time traveler. Waktu itu byungchan masih duduk di sekolah menengah, sudah lelah belajar full time sampai sore lantas menghadiri kumpul ekstrakulikuler.

Sampai di rumah ia langsung merebahkan diri di lantai tidak mengindahkan kucingnya yang mengeong. Dalam pikirannya, byungchan sudah memberi makan brie, kucing putih dengan corak coklat, namun brie tidak berhenti mengeong. Penasaran, byungchan membuka kedua matanya, menyisir seluruh ruangan dan mendapati brie berada di bagian jendela luar yang kacanya tengah tertutup. Kenapa bisa dia ada di situ, byungchan sampai sekarang belum paham. Ia langsung melonjak untuk membuka kaca jendela tapi brie keburu tergelincir.

Ada dengungan kecil yang mengisi kepalanya sebelum brie kembali hadir di balik kaca jendela. Menapik rasa bingung, byungchan memilih cepat-cepat membuka kaca jendela dan menarik brie masuk ke dalam rumahnya lantas ia menutup kaca jendela dalam sekali hentak.

Tubuhnya gemetar dan brie mengendus-endus lengannya aktif, seakan paham akan kondisi byungchan dan bermaksud menenangkan majikannya.

“brie, yang tadi itu apa?”

Sore itu dihabiskan oleh byungchan dengan mengecek tiap laman pencarian dan membuka satu persatu artikel maupun jurnal tentang penjelajah waktu. Hal itu berujung pada beberapa percobaan kecil yang dalam pembelaannya diperlukan supaya ia bisa tahu bagaimana cara kerja kekuatan barunya itu. Dalam pencariannya juga ia menemukan forum berisi komunitas time traveler di kotanya, byungchan pikir itu menarik sehingga ia memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung. Di forum tersebut ia bertemu jinhyuk yang saat itu menggunakan nama panggilan Wei.

Berdasarkan beberapa percobaan kecil dan juga hasil bacaannya di internet, byungchan paham bahwa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjelajah waktu, dia bisa saja mencoba mengubah sesuatu tetapi yang ia dapatkan selebihnya akan berubah drastis dan apa-apa yang dialami sebelumnya hanya akan terdapat dalam memorinya.

Ia ingat dengan baik, satu hari temannya datang dengan kaki yang di gips, katanya kemarin ia jatuh dari sepeda karena remnya tidak bekerja dengan baik sehingga byungchan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hari sebelumnya, memberi saran pada temannya untuk ke bengkel sebelum pulang sekolah.

Dan saat byungchan kembali dari penjelajahannya, ia mengetahui bahwa ia belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah padahal semalam suntuk ia mengotak-atik rumus aljabar sampai kepalanya mau pecah, setidaknya dalam ingatannya.

Tidak terlalu banyak yang tahu tentang time traveler, begitupula byungchan yang menjadikan hal ini sesuatu yang sekretif. Namun ketika pemerintah mencari seorang penjelajah waktu sebagai salah satu syarat untuk daftar menjadi pegawai negeri, satu forum dibuat heboh oleh hal ini, termasuk byungchan. ia menghubungi wei dan menyuarakan pikirannya tentang hal ini, kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang langsung ditepis. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba begitu kata wei, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk ikut mendaftarkan diri bersama dengan wei—jinhyuk.

Sampai saat ini, sampai mereka sudah berdiri di posisi yang mereka capai, sampai dimana ia bisa menyebut dirinya sendiri abdi negara karena pada nyatanya pemerintah peduli tentang sejarah sehingga ingin mengganti beberapa kepingan puzzle tanpa merusak susunannya. Dan byungchan ada di dalamnya, ada dalam beberapa misi yang menyebutkan atas nama negara demi kebaikan bersama, ada bersama beberapa orang terpilih yang ikut membantunya di tiap misi yang ditugaskan.

Layaknya misi-misi yang lalu, gladi diperlukan bagi semua orang yang bertugas setidaknya satu kali sebelum menjelajah waktu. Hari ini, di ruang gladi sudah ada hangyul sebagai teknisi dan seungyoun selaku kepala divisi research, tugas utamanya menghitung probabilitas yang dapat terjadi lantas memilih salah satu yang terbaik di antaranya, tapi disini ia hanya diminta untuk mengontrol jalannya misi bersama dengan wooseok selalu kepala divisi time. Byungchan memasuki ruangan yang dihadiahi tatapan menghakimi dari wooseok, “gak telat kan?” tanyanya dengan suara sedikit lebih cempreng dari biasanya.

“yaaa, jinhyuk yang telat.” Sahut wooseok seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

“yoo, gyul!” byungchan melambaikan tangannya, menyapa junior yang sudah berada di ruang teknisi yang dihalangi kaca lebar, lalu manggut sambil tersenyum manis pada seungyoun yang berdiri di samping hangyul.

“enaknya punya pacar” gugu byungchan, mendengus kecil ketika melihat interaksi hangyul dan seungyoun.

“makanya cari pacar lo”

“gue punya brie???”

“iya iya, kucing yang sudah berevolusi menjadi babi kecil”

Byungchan tergelak, “parah banget seok! Anak gue dikatain babi!”

“lo ngerasa gak sih dia tuh berat banget, parah tuh kucing makan apa aja sih?”

“normal padahal, kayaknya karena kerjaannya goler mulu deh.”

Dering telepon memutuskan pembicaraan sementara wooseok berjalan menjauh seraya mengucap ‘halo’. Byungchan sempat melirik nama dialer yang tidak asing, kepalanya tidak tahan untuk membuat asumsi-asumsi jelek.

“jinhyuk gak bisa ikut.” Wooseok memberi tahu setelah ia selesai dengan pembicaraannya di telepon.

“gladi? Misi?” tanya byungchan, takut-takut.

“both” wooseok meringis, “dia flu, kayaknya karena semalem kehujanan pulang dari tempat gue.”

“yah, solo trip lagi deh gue” keluh byungchan.

“sori, chan.”

“santai lah bilangin jinhyuk istirahat yang bener.”

“gue yang bilang sori, serius, maaf ya.”

“apasih, kayak gue gak pernah solo aja deh.” Byungchan memukul ringan bahu sebelah kanan wooseok, meyakinkan lawan bicaranya kalau ia baik-baik saja menjalankan misi ini sendiri. Tidak masalah sama sekali.

Wooseok melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh seungyoun dan hangyul keluar dari ruang teknisi. “sini, kita mau mulai.”

“loh? bang jinhyuk?”

Wooseok memberikan senyum apologetik, “sakit, gyul.”

“bukannya dijaga kesehatan tuh anak, udah tau lagi tugas.” ujar hangyul

“dah dah, yuk mulai, apa aja yang harus diperhatiin kali ini?” bbyungchan buru-buru memotong, membuat semuanya fokus lagi.

Kali ini seungyoun angkat bicara, “yang paling krusial sih karena gap time nya jauh banget, lo pas sampai sana bakalan drop banget chan, jadi gua bakal bekalin dua botol obat cair yang kayak biasa tapi dosisnya agak naik sedikit.” Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan warna ungu semi transparan dari jas labnya, “karena kita gak tahu seberapa parah lo nanti, coba minum satu dulu aja pas sampe, kalo ngerasa kuat lo boleh langsung gerak, kalo masih pusing atau ngerasa gak enak boleh diminum botol keduanya.” Ia menyerahkan botol tersebut pada byungchan yang langsung memerhatikan dengan seksama.

“kalau langsung nenggak dua, gue bisa mati gak?”

Wooseok memukul belakang kepala byungchan, “gak usah ngomong aneh-aneh.”lantas dibalas pelototan marah, “lanjut gyul”

“ini,” hangyul mengeluarkan alat yang lebih mirip jam tangan daripada teknologi canggih yang sudah dijelaskan wooseok kemarin, “nanti gue set tahun yang dituju, rentang waktu lo disana, sama reminder. Yang terpasang di alat lo bakal terus gua monitor di sana,” hangyul menunjuk ruang teknisi dengan ibu jarinya, “cara kerja remindernya ada yang gua ubah karena misi yang lalu, bunyi drawing some attention, jadi gua ganti ke led,” ada jeda sebentar saat hangyul mengutak atik jam tangan tersebut setelah dipasangkan di lengan byungchan, “lednya bakal muncul warna hijau tapi semakin lo deket ke waktu kepulangan lo, dia bakal berubah jadi merah pelan-pelan.” Jelas hangyul panjang.

“gue tuh cuma harus interaksi sama orang aja kan?” tanya byungchan yang masih memerhatikan alat di pergelangan tangannya.

“sebanyak mungkin, kalo perlu lo ke tempat yang banyak orang kayak festival atau pertandingan gitu.” Papar wooseok.

“oh iya, perlu diingat kalau dalam tiga puluh detik lo gak balik di waktu yang udah ditentuin, gue bisa narik lo balik ya, jadi please be decent.” Ujar hangyul mengingatkan.

Byungchan menatap rekan kerjanya satu persatu, “cobain lah yuk? Yakali gladi time travel gak time travel.”

Wooseok hampir tidak memperbolehkan tapi saat meihat wajah hangyul yang bersemangat serta seungyoun yang ikut-ikutan antusias (melihat kekasihnya, tentu saja), ia mengizinkan dengan catatan hanya kembali ke beberapa bulan ke belakang.

.

Lima hari kemudian, byungchan sudah kembali hadir di ruangan yang sama. setelah seminggu kebelakang waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan work out dan beristirahat untuk perjalanan misi terpanjang dan terjauh yang akan dia hadapi. Sebuah tindakan antisipasi yang diagendakan oleh wooseok, dia tidak mau byungchan sampai jatuh sakit. Kekhawatiran wooseok sampai pada titik dimana ia mengatur menu makanan byungchan, setidaknya saat ia makan bersama di HQ.

Byungchan melirik seungyoun dan sekertaris pimpinan Lee yang duduk tepat di samping hangyul, di ruangan teknisi. Sementara kepalanya masih menghadap wooseok yang serius menyetel alat di pergelangan tangannya. Kali ini byungchan memakan pakaian yang sepertinya sesuai dengan tahun yang akan dituju, entahlah, wooseok yang menyiapkan kemeja flannel warna biru dengan kaus polos putih didalamnya serta celana denim yang pas di kakinya.

“ini obatnya, jangan lupa diminum ya.” Wooseok memberikan dua botol obat cair yang dosisnya sudah disesuaikan.

“satu dulu aja kan, seok?” tanya byungchan, memastikan. Wooseok menganggukkan kepalanya, “tunggu tiga puluh menit sampai setengah jam, kalau masih gak enak atau pusing, minum lagi ya.” Ujar wooseok. Suaranya entah mengapa jadi lembut, nadanya berbeda dari biasanya. Rasa-rasanya lebih seperti ucapan ke teman daripada rekan sejawat.

“iyaa meng, jangan khawatir.” Jawab byungchan lantas memamerkan deretan giginya yang sepaket dengan lesung pipi.

“mang meng mang meng,” wooseok sewot tapi bibirnya tersenyum simpul, “maaf ya harus pergi sendiri, besok marahin jinhyuk aja.” Lanjut laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

Byungchan menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, mengingat bahwa disini ada sekertaris pimpinan Lee yang ikut mengontrol misi jadi ia merasa harus menjaga tingkahnya, “harusnya jinhyuk yang minta maaf tahu, bukan elo.” Sahut byungchan.

“ya tapi jinhyuknya lagi sakit gak boleh kesini jadinya gue yang minta maaf” dalih wooseok, “memangnya kita hidup di jaman apa sih ya ada yang namanya teknologi.” Sahut byungchan yang disambut ringisan wooseok.

 _“I’ll be okay, seok. Serius. Everything will be fine.”_ Ujar byungchan saat tungkai wooseok menjauh darinya. Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, byungchan mengangkat tangannya supaya hangyul melihat, sebuah kode kalau ia sudah siap. Hangyul balas mengangkat tangannya, tanda kalau dia juga sudah siap.

Dalam sekejap, semuanya menjadi blur dan byungchan menarik dirinya kembali ke tiga ratus tahun sebelumnya.

.

Dalam bayangan byungchan, dua ribu sembilan belas tidak sesepi ini. bohong kalau kemarin-kemarin ia sama sekali tidak mencari info apapun tentang dua ribu sembilan belas. Laman berita kebanyakan menampilkan sederet momen-momen tidak enak seperti demontrasi yang terjadi di hongkong atau kebakaran hutan amazon.

Yang tidak byungchan kira adalah, kepalanya lantas membawa dirinya ke sebuah plaza luas yang dikelilingi gedung bertingkat tanpa tanaman apapun. Aneh, di tahun ini tanaman berdiri sendiri di atas elemen tanah yang dipijak oleh tungkainya. Sementara di present time-nya, seluruh bangunan diselimuti tanaman karena memang begitu adanya.

‘ah, harus minum obat.’ Pikirnya saat sudah dapat merasakan tubuhnya seutuhnya. Ia menenggak satu botol dan membuang botol kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat, setidaknya, semoga perkiraannya benar.

Tungkainya melangkah, mencari-cari penduduk sekitar. Di tempat seluas ini, byungchan yakin ada banyak manusia, ia hanya tidak tahu dimana mereka berada. Tubuhnya sampai ke sebuah koridor yang lantas disusuri olehnya, oh, ada beberapa orang, akhirnya byungchan bernapas lega. Secara sadar ia mengikuti sekumpulan laki-laki dan perempuan yang usianya sekitar duapuluhan. Mahasiswa, sepertinya, dilihat dari map dan notebook yang dibawa serta tas yang tersampir di tubuh mereka.

Byungchan melirik ruangan yang dilewatinya, melihat ruangan yang ditata seperti semi-hall dan papan warna putih terpasang di depannya. Benar, ruang kelas, sepertinya byungchan sedang berada di sebuah universitas. Sepinya gedung menandakan bahwa ini masih jam kelas, membuat sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalanya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia berpetualang mengitari gedung sekitar. Byungchan bisa merasakan peluh di pelipisnya. Tapi netranya masih belum menemukan kelas yang akan dimulai, hanya dua kondisi, entah ruangan tersebut telah kosong atau ruangan tersebut sudah ada dosen yang mengajar. Hampir saja byungchan nekat masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah kondusif. Namun saat tangannya baru menyentuh handle pintu, suara berat seorang laki-laki menghentikan pergerakannya.

“kalau saya jadi kamu, saya gak akan masuk. Prof kim gak suka kelasnya diganggu oleh mahasiswa terlambat.” Begitu katanya.

Diputarnya tubuh byungchan, gesture normal atas penasaran siapa pemilik suara yang mengintrupsinya. Ia mendapati seorang laki-laki berhidung mancung dengan senyum teduh tapi kerlingan matanya mengintimidasi, “kamu mahasiswa, kan?”

“ah, eh, iya, kamu juga?” tanya byungchan, terang-terangan memerhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan lawan bicaranya. Kemeja dan celana bahan, terlalu rapi untuk mahasiswa. jangan bilang kalau-

“asisten dosen, sayangnya,” shit, umpat byungchan dalam hati.

“oh, maaf, sir.”

“kamu mahasiswa pindahan ya? Kayaknya saya baru lihat kamu disini?” tanyanya lebih lanjut.

“iya, baru hari pertama.” Jawab byungchan sekenanya, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena ini memang hari pertama dia di dua ribu sembilan belas.

“kamu harus hati-hati sama penampilanmu.”

“gimana?”

“ya, tampilanmu kayak yang nggak mau kuliah.”

Byungchan melirik kebawah, pakaiannya memang kurang pantas tapi bukannya tidak sopan. Terlebih, ia tadi melihat ada yang berpenampilan sama seperti dia kok.

“eh, saya ngalangin ya, maaf.” Kata byungchan mengabaikan ucapan lawan bicaranya seraya menyingkir. Ingin menyudahi percakapan aneh ini lantas pergi meninggallkan orang asing penuh penghakiman di hadapannya. Tapi semesta tidak setuju, kakinya yang seharusnya stabil tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan membuat sang empu terhuyung.

Blur.

Kepalanya jadi berat akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba. Mungkin kalau tidak ada tangan kokoh yang menahannya, byungchan sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Lantas, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. si penjelajah waktu kehilangan kesadarannya di depan orang asing, seorang penduduk asli dari dua ribu sembilan belas.

.

.

 _“maaf ya, maaf, saya gak ada maksud”_ byungchan merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya dipegang oleh seseorang yang tidak berhenti meminta maaf

.

Kali ini byungchan mendengar suara yang sama, _“sekali lagi maaf, saya janji saya bukan orang jahat”_ disusul dengan suara pintu ditutup.

.

Pipinya ditepuk-tepuk pelan, _“minum obat dulu”_ lantas mulutnya penuh dengan cairan pait yang ditelan paksa.

.

Dingin, byungchan tahu tubuhnya gemetar tapi matanya enggan terbuka. Tangannya meraba-raba, mencari selimut untuk ditarik menutupi dagu, tapi tidak berhasil sampai ada tangan yang ikut membantu. Penasaran, ia memaksa kelopaknya untuk terbuka tapi matanya belum siap dengan cahaya lampu.

_“sshhh, go back to sleep, it’s okay, you’re okay.”_

Kalimat terakhir yang byungchan dengar sebelum kesadarannya ditarik perlahan. Dia kembali tidur.

.

Byungchan menggeliat, tidak tahan akan suhu tubuh yang terlampau panas dan pusing yang dirasa. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering, kepalanya meneriakkan air putih. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya, suhu tubuhnya terlalu panas membuat matanya jadi berair, ia mengerjap berkali-kali. Ia mencoba untuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya menyandar sementara seseorang datang menghampiri ranjang, “mau apa, hm? Udah baikan?” dapat dilihat laki-laki itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya di depan kelas.

Menggeleng pelan, byungchan menjawab, “air..” Dengan sigap laki-laki itu menyerahkan gelas yang sejak tadi ada di atas nakas. Beberapa teguk gelas tersebut kembali ke tangan laki-laki asing dalam kondisi kosong dan byungchan yang langsung menyamankan posisinya, kembali tidur.

.

.

Kepalanya masih pusing ketika ia akhirnya bisa membuka matanya tanpa paksaan. Dahinya terasa berat, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mendapati plester menutupi seluruh permukaan dahi. Penurun demam, sepertinya. Lantas ia lepas seraya tangannya yang lain menyangga tubuhnya untuk bangun dari posisi rebah. Bisa dirasakan kepalanya berputar sedikit, tapi masih bisa ditahan.

Akhirnya byungchan bisa sepenuhnya melihat ruangan yang menjadi tempat singgahnya selama ini. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan studio apartment, unit yang didinominasi dengan warna abu-abu dan putih. Ia menilik tubuhnya, tersadar kalau ia bukan memakai pakaian miliknya.

Ah, byungchan baru ingat kalau dia belum meminum satu botol lagi obat yang dibawa. Terlalu fokus mencari kelas membuatnya tidak mengindahkan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. dan tentu saja seseorang yang membantunya ini tidak tahu kalau botol di celana denimnya itu adalah obat. Tapi kepalanya ingat kalau ia pernah menelan cairan pahit, apa itu obatnya.

Kedua telapak kaki milik byungchan akhirnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Matanya menyisir furnitur yang ada dalam ruangan, ada meja makan putih didampingin dua kursi dengan warna senada, lantas dapur yang terlampau rapi, mungkin jarang digunakan oleh pemiliknya. Tungkainya melangkah perlahan membawanya mengelilingi apartement dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah tertidur di atas sofa berwarna khaki di ruang tengah, ditemani televisi yang menyala tanpa suara.

Matanya membulat melihat pergerakan kecil laki-laki tersebut lalu terbangun, membuka kelopaknya dan menyadari byungchan tengah beridiri di dekatnya.

“kok bangun? Udah enakan?” tanya laki-laki tersebut.

Byungchan menganggukkan kepalanya, “maaf udah ngerepotin, makasih udah mau urus aku.” ia memajukan bibirnya, merasa tidak enak dengan laki-laki yang sudah merawatnya.

“maaf juga bawa kamu kesini, saya gak nemu kartu identitas kamu,” laki-laki tersebut bangun, lantas berjalan mengambil segelas air. “oh, saya juga belum tahu nama kamu?” tanyanya setelah ia meneguk air putih.

“byungchan, kalau kamu?”

“seungwoo, han seungwoo.”

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam sistem masing-masing. Seungwoo sepertinya paham kalau byungchan tidak ingin membuka dirinya, setidaknya itu yang dia tangkap sehingga seungwoo tidak bertanya lebih lanjut ketika byungchan akhirnya mengajukan permintaan untuk menumpang di apartemennya sementara. Ada beberapa perjanjian di antara mereka, tidak terlalu rumit bagi byungchan karena seungwoo hanya meminta untuk jangan menyentuh barang-barang yang di rak dan meja kerja miliknya. Selebihnya, seungwoo membebaskan byungchan untuk melakukan apapun.

Pernah sekali, satu pembicaraan membawa seungwoo akhirnya bertanya tentang siapa dan kenapa byungchan ada disini. Perihal keluarga lantas pekerjaan, berhubung byungchan pada awalnya mengaku kalau dia adalah seorang mahasiswa, yang langsung diketahui ketidakbenarannya oleh seungwoo hari itu juga setelah ia mengutak-atik database (credit pada koneksi dengan admin tata usaha kampus). Sayangnya berakhir dengan amat canggung karena byungchan langsung menahan perkataannya mati-matian dan menggunakan jurus cengiran andalan.

Tidak masalah bagi byungchan, sebenarnya pekerjaannya juga bukan sesuatu yang klandestin. Hanya saja byungchan memiliki tendensi untuk mencari tahu tentang seungwoo terlebih dahulu, mengobservasinya lantas mempertimbangkan dapatkah ia mempercayai seungwoo, percaya kalau seungwoo tidak akan mengeluarkan respon negatif terhadap apa-apa yang akan ia katakan. Lantas setelah sepuluh hari byungchan tinggal di apartemen seungwoo, byungchan pikir tidak ada salahnya memberi tahu seungwoo beberapa hal, dan menurutnya ini saat yang tepat.

Mereka tengah menikmati makan malam yang byungchan kurang paham apa tapi ia tahu itu mie. Dia tidak pernah melihat suengwoo memasak mengingat setiap pulang dari kampus seungwoo selalu membawa makanan siap makan. Dan byungchan tidak berani mengomentari apa yang seungwoo bawa, bukan berarti dia belum mencoba, ia pernah dan berakhir dengan seungwoo menjelaskan makanannya seakan segala yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang normal padahal byungchan sama sekali tidak mengerti sepatah katapun. karenanya, makan tanpa banyak berpikir seru juga toh byungchan tidak perlu khawatir karena seungwoo juga makan makanan yang sama dengannya.

“seungwoo,” panggil byungchan pelan, tepat setelah makanannya habis.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan. “aku gak bisa nyalain kompor,” ujar byungchan membuat seungwoo terkekeh,

“iya, kan kemarin udah aku ajarin, masa lupa lagi?” seungwoo menghentikan suapannya lantas mengambil minum sebelum fokusnya dipusatkan pada satu hal, satu orang.

“aku gak bisa banyak hal, aku juga gak tahu banyak hal.” Byungchan memainkan jari-jarinya.

“gak apa-apa, kita gak harus tahu semuanya, kita gak harus ngerti semua hal.” Seungwoo berujar, sebuah usaha untuk membuat byungchan merasa baik-baik saja dengan kondisinya.

Byungchan menggeleng pelan, “aku gak bisa pakai kompor karena di rumahku, aku biasa naruh wajan dan komporku nyala otomatis. Aku gak bisa masak air, karna di rumahku tinggal tekan saklar air yang keluar langsung panas. Aku gak bisa bikin kopi karna di rumahku sekali tekan aku langsung dapat minuman yang kumau.”

Seungwoo memangku dagunya, terlihat memikirkan perkataan byungchan, “kamu…”

Byungchan menatap wajah seungwoo penuh harap, “..orang kaya, ya?”

_“apa?”_

“rumah kamu pasti smart house kan?”

Byungchan menepuk dahinya, tapi bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Salah. Ia terkekeh geli mendengar kesimpulan yang diutarakan oleh seungwoo. “kamu benar dosen nggak sih?” tanya byungchan disela tawanya.

“sembarangan! Aku dulu juga mahasiswa terbaik di angkatanku tau!” sahut seungwoo, merasa diremehkan.

“oke, oke, terserah.” byungchan menyerah.

“tapi serius, rumah kamu, jauh ya?” seungwoo belum mau pembicaraan ini selesai.

Byungchan diam, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan seungwoo, “rumahku itu seungwoo,

Beda garis waktu dengan rumahmu.”

_“hah?”_

Byungchan kembali tergelak melihat wajah lawan bicaranya, seungwoo, membuka mulutnya bingung serta menampilkan ekspresi yang terheran-heran. Mungkin seungwoo belum mengerti, tapi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya byungchan sudah memberi tahu pemilik rumah yang ia singgahi.

Sejak konversasi itu, seungwoo jadi lebih berhati-hati dalam menjelaskan sesuatu dan jadi punya pertanyaan favorit yaitu ‘kalau di rumahmu?’. Tidak terhitung berapa kali, byungchan tidak ingat karna saking seringnya, seungwoo selalu mengakhiri kalimat penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Hal ini berujung pada byungchan bercerita panjang lebar sebab seringnya jawaban yang keluar dari bibir byungchan adalah, ‘nggak tahu seungwoo, aku belum pernah, aku biasanya...’

Begitu terus, dalam repitisi entah keberapa, seungwoo akhirnya mengajak byungchan pergi ke supermarket berhubung sudah waktunya belanja bulanan. Untuk pertama kalinya, byungchan naik mobil yang menapak di tanah.

“aku belum pernah naik mobil” kata byungchan mematahkan hening di antara mereka berdua.

“di rumahmu nggak ada mobil?”

“ada, tapi terbang.”

Seungwoo bergumam panjang, “berarti kamu sering terbang ya?”

Byungchan mengangguk pelan, lalu ingat kalau seungwoo fokus menyetir kemudian bergumam, “kamu belum pernah terbang?”

“baru sekali, waktu itu ikut _conference._ ”

Ada hening panjang yang diselimuti nyaman, samar-samar suara musik dari radio yang terpasang di mobil seungwoo terdengar. “aku mau gedein volumenya, gimana?” tanya byungchan. lantas seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya, jari panjangnya meraih tombol volume dan memutarnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

“trims.”

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai dan byungchan punya tugas untuk mendorong troli sementara seungwoo memimpin petualangan supermarket mereka. ada banyak hal yang dipelajari byungchan kali ini seperti bentuk kemasan detergen untuk mencuci baju, beberapa sabun yang fungsinya berbeda, untuk piring, untuk badan, untuk lantai. Terakhir, makanan, ternyata dua ribu sembilan belas punya banyak variasi makanan kemasan. Seungwoo dengan sabar menjelaskan satu persatu barang yang ia masukkan ke dalam troli yang ditanggapi oleh gumaman serta anggukan kepala oleh byungchan. Sesekali byungchan menunjuk satu barang yang dianggap menarik atau aneh sambil mengajukan ‘itu apa?’ lantas seungwoo akan menjawab dengan kalimat panjang penuh penjelasan.

seungwoo masih mengoceh tentang bagaimana penjaga kasir bekerja, melihat wajah kebingungan byungchan ia langsung tahu kalau laki-laki tersebut tidak familiar dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Mungkin di rumahnya tidak ada supermarket, atau ada tapi tidak seperti ini.

“terus nanti gantian gitu ya kerjanya?” tanya byungchan yang mengekori langkah seungwoo. Kali ini seungwoo yang membawa troli berisi belanjaan mereka ke parkiran menuju mobil.

“iya, ada jadwalnya gitu nanti gantian, kadang suka pas antre bayar juga ada yang ganti shift.”

“trus buat apa dong apa counter kasir banyak-banyak, toh tadi yang buka cuma setengahnya, kayaknya.” Tanya byungchan, sedikit ada nada menghakimi disana.

Seungwoo terkekeh, “kadang repot kan kalau harus ganti shift tapi yang antre lagi banyak, makanya biasanya yang shift selanjutnya buka kasir yang tutup biar antreannya pindah trus yang shift sebelumnya bisa pulang deh,” jelas laki-laki tersebut.

Byungchan memindahkan kantung belanjaan ke dalam mobil seungwoo, kursi penumpang belakang yang sudah dibuka lebih dahulu oleh pemilik mobil. Sementara seungwoo menyalakan mobil sebelum ikut memasukan belanjaan. “banyak resto di sepanjang jalan ya, tapi kok kecil gitu tempatnya..” ujar byungchan saat mobil sudah kembali menyusuri jalan pulang.

“memangnya di rumahmu nggak ada resto?” tanya seungwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

“ada lah, orang juga butuh makan di luar.”

“katamu semuanya serba otomatis,”

“ya bukan berarti kita meninggalkan sifat sosialis kita, pada dasarnya manusia kan makhluk sosial. Meski lebih banyak berinteraksi ke mesin sih.”

“gimana?”

Byungchan menggeleng kepalanya, lupa kalau seungwoo tidak bisa melihat, tapi toh seungwoo tidak begitu memerlukan penjelasan lebih, “ih lucu, tone warna restonya monokrom gitu. Tapi kok tempat duduknya cuma sedikit ya?” byungchan menunjuk salah satu tempat ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah.

Seungwoo melirik yang ditunjuk oleh byungchan, “itu toko kopi, emang konsepnya buat take away aja sih chan. Bangkunya itu biasanya buat pembeli yang nunggu pesanan aja.”

_Chan._

Pipi byungchan dirasanya memanas. Aneh sekali, padahal AC di mobil seungwoo berfungsi normal. Ada sesuatu dari cara seungwoo berbicara dan bagaimana ia memanggil namanya, maksudnya, nama panggilannya. Kepalanya mencari realita mengingat bahwa semua kolega memanggilnya sama seperti seungwoo.

“-chan?”

Suara seungwoo kembali menyapa rungunya, membuyarkan isi kepala byungchan. laki-laki yang dipanggil menoleh menyadari kalau lagi-lagi mobil terpaksa berhenti sementara akibat merahnya lampu lalu lintas.

“ya?”

“di rumahmu nggak ada toko kopi, memangnya?”

“nggak, nggak ada,” ada jeda sedikit sebelum byungchan kembali bertanya, “itu…. yang jaga tokonya, manusia?”

“iyalah, siapa lagi emang, setan?”

Byungchan meringis mendengar jawaban sarkas dari seungwoo, setengah ngeri juga membayangkan makhluk astral yang menjaga toko kopinya, “kalau di rumahku, seungwoo,” sahut byungchan seraya kepalanya menoleh ke arah sisi jalan dari jendela mobil, menatap toko-toko yang dilewati, “mungkin sudah pakai mesin.”

“ada kok, vending machine buat kopi.” Balas seungwoo, sepenuhnya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh byungchan. padahal mesin yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya ialah robot yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa seperti manusia dan memiliki task yang sederhana yaitu melayani pengunjung toko.

“ngomongin kerjaan orang terus, kalau kamu kerja apa byungchan?” celetuk seungwoo, mengetahui byungchan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

“aku pegawai biasa aja kok.” Jawab laki-laki yang ditanya, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan pada seungwoo yang masih fokus menyetir, byungchan menyadari satu belokan lagi mereka akan sampai pada apartemen seungwoo.

“sekarang kamu gak kerja dong, chan?” tanya seungwoo lagi, membuat byungchan sadar kalau ia belum pernah mengangkat topik tentang pekerjaannya sama sekali, “atau kesini karena kerjaan?” bisa dirasakan usaha seungwoo yang presisten, ingin tahu, tapi byungchan urung menjawab.

Lidahnya kelu, enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Pun saat mereka sampai di parkiran, byungchan buru-buru turun dan membawa kantung belanja membiarkan seungwoo membawa sisanya dan menyusul byungchan untuk membukakan pintu.

.

Seungwoo tidak pernah menyinggung pembicaraan terakhir mereka lagi. Hal itu membuat byungchan setengah bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Maksudnya, siapa yang bisa memproses kalau dia datang ke sini untuk menyebarkan virus sehingga populasi di bumi bisa berkurang di masa depan. Terlebih, byungchan secara kebetulan menjadikan seungwoo sebagai perantara virus yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Dengan fakta ini, byungchan sangsi seungwoo akan menganggapnya waras.

Di sisi lain, byungchan jadi lebih memerhatikan pekerjaannya. Kembali memikirkan tujuannya bekunjung ke dua ribu sembilan belas yang jelas bukan untuk bermain-main. Malam itu, ia melirik pergelangan tangannya yang terpasang alat. Sebuah alat yang tidak pernah lepas dari pergelangannya, menampilkan lampu LED kecil yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah, tanda kalau sebentar lagi ia harus kembali ke garis waktunya.

Lantas, keesokan harinya ia bangun lebih pagi dari seungwoo. Membuat sarapan serta kopi panas untuk mengawali hari. Seungwoo baru keluar dari kamarnya tepat saat byungchan selesai menata meja. “sarapan?” tanya byungchan yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh seungwoo sebelum sang empu hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Lima belas menit setelahnya seungwoo sudah duduk di depan meja makan lengkap dengan kemeja dan tas yang sudah siap dibawa.

“kamu bangun jam berapa?” tanya seungwoo seraya menyuap telur dadar buatan byungchan.

“nggak tahu, pagi pokoknya.” Jawab byungchan yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari seungwoo, menatap penuh harap pada laki-laki dihadapannya, menunggu reaksi.

Seungwoo menangkat kedua alisnya bingung, “kenapa?”

“enak, gak?” tanya byungchan langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Ada gumaman panjang sebelum laki-laki yang ditanya akhirnya memberikan jawaban, “bisa dimakan.”

Byungchan berdecih lantas memukul lengan seungwoo, “yang bener!” membuat seungwoo meloloskan tawa disela kunyahannya, “iya enak, byungchan.”

“kamu tuh, kelas pagi setiap hari ya?” tanya byungchan, mengingat bahwa seungwoo selalu berangkat pagi-pagi.

“nggak juga, emang aku biasain datang pagi aja, lumayan buat nyiapin materi.” Jawab seungwoo lalu menyesap kopinya. Laki-laki itu kemudian bangkit mengambil tas, berjalan langsung ke pintu keluar membuat byungchan berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya.

“seungwoo, sebentar,” panggil byungchan, meminta atensi yang langsung diberi. Byungchan membuka kerah kemeja seungwoo dan membenahi posisi dasi yang terpasang. Dari jarak segini, byungchan dapat mencium aroma cologne yang seungwoo gunakan. Cepat-cepat ia rapikan kerah kemeja dan mundur satu langkah, “kamu gak bawa mobil?” tanya byungchan menunjuk kunci yang masih tergeletak di atas nakas samping televisi.

“aku lebih suka naik bus,” jawab seungwoo lantas memakai sepatunya. “aku berangkat, ya?”

“seungwoo aku boleh minta uang?” sahut byungchan lagi-lagi menahan seungwoo.

“hm?” seungwoo menatap byungchan bingung.

“aku.. mau ke toko kopi, boleh?” tanya byungchan, hati-hati tapi juga penuh harap.

Seungwoo memberikan senyuman, “boleh.” lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas, menyerahkannya ke byungchan lantas mengusak surai laki-laki di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Padahal rencananya byungchan hanya ingin meminta uang tiga kali. Rencananya ia hanya akan pergi ke toko kopi dan berinteraksi dengan orang sebanyak-banyaknya, atau mungkin ia akan berteman si penjaga toko supaya ia bisa berbicara dan tinggal berlama-lama di toko kopi. Tapi seungwoo sepertinya merasa tidak enak setelah hari dimana ia pertama kalinya ia meminta uang pada seungwoo.

Pikirnya, mungkin byungchan bosan di rumah. Setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali, menghabiskan waktu sendirian di ruangan yang sama. jadi tiap sebelum berangkat ke kampus, seungwoo selalu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang yang cukup untuk membeli dua gelas kopi. Lantas membuat byungchan hampir setiap hari pergi ke toko kopi yang sama.

“kak uchaaan!!” teriak seorang laki-laki dari balik bar area kasir seraya kakinya baru melewati pintu masuk utama.

“subiiin!” byungchan menghampiri bocah yang umurnya lebih muda darinya.

“kok tumben kamu jadi kasir?”

“iya, gantiin si Sese, kak uchan kok sore banget datangnya?”

Byungchan menunjukkan cengirannya, “tadi aku beresin rumah dulu.”

“yang biasa, kak?” tanya subin dibalas dengan anggukan.

“ciaa gimana sama pak dosen?” ujar subin dengan nada menggoda, ia kini tengah pindah ke balik mesin kopi untuk membuatkan pesanan byungchan, sementara bagian kasir di ambil alih oleh pegawai lain.

“eh? Ya gak gimana-gimana? Kamu katanya kenal sama seungwoo tapi kok gak pernah main bareng sih?” byungchan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi bar, kursi yang selalu ditempati di hari sebelumnya.

“ya gimana orang cuma kenal karena tinggal satu gedung doang, papasan di lift aja jarang.” Jawab subin seraya menaruh gelas di hadapan byungchan. jawaban dari subin tak ayal membuat byungchan terkekeh, mengingat seungwoo memang jarang sekali keluar selain untuk pergi ke kampus. Acara ke supermarket kemarin pun terjadi karena seungwoo yang heboh ingin menunjukkan pada byungchan.

“tapi udah pernah ngobrol kan?” tanya byungchan

“pernah lah kak, makanya bisa tahu nama juga.” Subin memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan pertanyaan tdak berbobot yang diutarakan byungchan.

“besok-besok main ke unit aku deh makanya.”

“kamu udah ngomong ini berkali-kali tau, kak,” subin menghela napasnya dilebih-lebihkan, “lagian, itu unit kak seungwoo!”

“ya tapi aku lebih banyak ngabisin waktu itu unitnya dia, technically aku bisa ngundang kamu juga.”

Subin lagi-lagi memutar matanya, “ya, ya, terserah,”

“nanti malem aku bilang ke seungwoo loh ya? Bener ya?”

Subin tidak sempat menjawab karena ia harus menyiapkan pesanan lainnya, sehingga yang dilakukan byungchan adalah mengambil buku yang dijajakan di atas meja. Membolak-balikkan lamannya, mencari yang bisa membuatnya tidak merasa bosan sementara subin melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kopi yang tandas serta langit yang menggelap membuat byungchan mau tak mau ingkah dari toko kopi. Lambaian tangan dan suara subin mengiringi langkahnya keluar dari toko. Mengambil langkah lebar tapi tetap hati-hati, ia tahu sebentar lagi seungwoo pulang sehingga ia berusaha untuk sampai di rumah lebih dulu dari sang empu.

.

Suara petir yang menggelegar diiringi cahaya kilat yang terlihat dari jendela ruang tengah mengagetkan byungchan yang hendak menuangkan air panas. Terlihat beberapa tetes keluar dari mulut teko akibat lonjakan tubuh yang tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia menuangkan air panas tersebut ke dua cangkir yang berbeda. Suara air hujan yang secara konstan menyentuh kaca jendela apartemen menjadi latar pergerakan byungchan malam ini. matahari sudah lama tertidur sementara hujan tak kunjung pergi. Berkali-kali byungchan melirik pintu masuk, menunggu seungwoo yang biasanya tidak pernah pulang lewat dari jam enam sore.

Payung yang tertata rapi di samping rak sepatu membuat pikiran byungchan kembali mereka ulang, mengingat kalau tadi pagi seungwoo memang tidak mengambil salah satu payung padahal sudah berkali-kali byungchan ingatkan.

“duh, apa ketahan di halte ya?” byungchan bermonolog, menggigiti bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa khawatir.

Seungwoo hampir tidak pernah menggunakan mobil pribadinya, laki-laki tersebut lebih suka menggunakan transportasi umum. Entah tujuannya untuk apa, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir lebih nyaman dan mudah memakai mobil untuk bolak-balik area kampus.

Cangkir byungchan sudah mulai dingin sementara belum ada tanda-tanda seungwoo pulang. Menyerah, ia bangkit dari duduknya lantas mencari mantel yang bisa ia pakai untuk menjemput seungwoo di halte terdekat, tempat biasanya seungwoo turun sebelum jalan ke daerah apartement.

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, papan kayu tersebut terbuka menunjukkan laki-laki yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

“Seungwoo? Astaga kamu basah banget..” ujar byungchan lantas menghampiri laki-laki yang masih bergeming di depan pintu.

“sini tasnya, kamu disitu dulu,” byungchan mengambil tas yang untungnya berbahan kulit, ia ambil beberapa tisu untuk mengelap air yang tersisa, “buka dulu jaket kamu, seungwoo, aku ambilin handuk.” Cepat-cepat ia keluarkan isi tas seungwoo, ditaruhnya di atas meja lantas tungkainya melangkah untuk mengambil handuk.

“agak nunduk sedikit, coba,” ujar byungchan saat ia menyampirkan handuk ke kepala seungwoo, laki-laki dihadapannya menurut. Kepala seungwoo diusak, rambutnya dikeringkan seraya pipinya ditepuk-tepuk pelan menghilangkan bulir-bulir air yang tinggal. Dapat byungchan lihat bibir laki-laki dihadapannya bergetar, membuat byungchan menarik kepalanya sedikit, memerhatikan dengan seksama lantas sadar kalau sekujur tubuh seungwoo gemetaran.

“seungwoo kamu-“ belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, seungwoo serta merta memotong ucapan byuncghan dengan menyandarkan dahinya di pundak sebelah kanan milik byungchan.

“diluar-“ seungwoo mengucap, posisi mereka yang begitu dekat membuat byungchan dapat mendengar deru napas seungwoo, “petir” tepat setelah seungwoo mengatakan hal tersebut, kilat datang disertai suara gemuruh petir yang membuat keduanya sama-sama terlonjak. Seungwoo mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang byungchan, menghapus jarak yang sudah tipis menjadi tidak ada.

Perlakuan seungwoo yang tiba-tiba membuat byungchan hampir oleng, dituntunnya seungwoo untuk turun sehingga mereka berdua terduduk di lantai. Suara petir yang masih saling bersautan membuat seungwoo membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher byungchan, ia bersembunyi. Disini, byungchan dapat merasakan betapa mengigilnya laki-laki dalam dekapannya. Seungwoo kedinginan tapi ia tidak memerdulikan hal tersebut, seakan fokusnya selalu ditarik pada suara sahutan guntur yang tidak ingin didengar sama sekali.

Byungchan menepuk-nepuk punggung laki-laki itu, “seungwoo?”

“mandi ya?”

“seungwoo nanti kamu masuk angin.”

Byungchan menyampirkan handuk yang sempat dilupakan dan menaruhnya di leher seungwoo, menutup kedua telinga sang empu berharap suara petir tidak bisa menembus rungunya. Berharap dengan cara ini byungchan setidaknya bisa mendapatkan perhatian seungwoo.

Berhasil. Seungwoo menarik kepalanya perlahan dan menatap wajah byungchan bingung.

‘a-yo, ka-mar man-di.’ Byungchan menggerakkan bibirnya pelan-pelan, kepalanya ia gerakan untuk menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang berada jauh di seberang ruangan. Seungwoo mengedipkan kedua matanya, bingung, tapi toh akhirnya ia bangkit juga mengikuti pergerakan byungchan.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, byungchan menyuruh seungwoo memegang kedua telinganya sendiri sementara ia menyalakan air untuk menghalau suara petir. Setelahnya, kedua telapak seungwoo dibuka pelan, “kamu mandi dulu, gak kedengaran kan suara petirnya?” kata byungchan yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

“aku ambilin baju bersih,” lantas byungchan menutup pintu kamar mandi dibelakangnya. Dua puluh menit kemudian seungwoo sudah selesai. Tidak berani keluar kamar mandi, seungwoo memanggil nama byungchan membuat yang dipanggil tak ayal menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Seungwoo sudah berganti baju, tapi keran masih sengaja dinyalakan. Byungchan tersenyum tipis, ia memasangkan earphone di kedua telinga seungwoo lantas menarik laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum celananya ikut basah kena cipratan air dari keran. Byungchan kemudian menyerahkan ponsel yang terhubung pada earphone, yang seungwoo sadari adalah milkinya sendiri.

Byungchan menarik seungwoo ke kamarnya setelah mematikan keran air di kamar mandi. Rambutnya kembali dikeringkan sampai dirasa cukup, byungchan menyuruh seungwoo naik ke atas kasur tanpa kata-kata. Menyuruhnya untuk merebahkan diri seraya byungchan menarik selimut untuk membungkus setengah badan seungwoo.

Baru juga ia akan beranjak tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Seungwoo menunjukkan ekspresi tanya sementara byungchan menggerakan bibirnya, ‘mi-num’ seraya sebelah tangannya yang bebas memberikan gestur kata yang ia katakan. Kepala seungwoo menggeleng, ia menggeser tubuhnya, menyuruh byungchan ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

Ada sedikit rasa canggung yang byungchan coba usir. Tapi seungwoo sepertinya tidak merasakan apapun melihat ia langsung beringsut masuk ke dalam dekapan byungchan. lagi-lagi, seungwoo bersembunyi. Seperti earphone tersebut tidak cukup menulikan pendengarannya sejenak. Seperti ia butuh perlindungan yang lebih dari sekedar distraksi suara. Seperti dekapan byungchan adalah sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari-cari, yang ia butuhkan.

Keduanya tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk masuk ke alam mimpi, salah satunya tidak sadar kalau warna lampu di pergelangan tangannya hampir sepenuhnya berganti.

.

Tidak mempan.

Byungchan gelisah, ia mondar-mandir di dalam kamar seungwoo. Laki-laki itu tanpa sadar mengigiti kuku tangannya, tanda kalau ia tengah khawatir. Byungchan melihat seungwoo yang tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya, sudah lebih dari dua hari seungwoo demam setelah ia pulang basah kuyup kehujanan. Sudah dua kali juga ia memberi seungwoo obat demam yang biasa dikonsumsi tapi seungwoo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik.

Rungunya menangkap erangan yang lolos dari bibir seungwoo, membuyarkan lamunan sesaat byungchan dan mendapati seungwoo tengah mendendang selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Byungchan menghampiri, “kenapa? Gak nyaman ya?” tanya byungchan menyibakan rambut seungwoo yang menutupi dahinya, yang hanya dijawab lenguhan tidak nyaman oleh seungwoo. “aduh, kamu bangun dulu deh, ganti baju” ujar byungchan setelah tahu kalau setengah kaus seungwoo basah karna keringat dingin.

Byungchan sedikit terkesiap melihat seungwoo yang sudah menanggalkan bajunya saat ia membalikan badannya setelah berhasil mengambil kaus ganti. Byungchan melemparkan kaus merah luntur pada seungwoo, membuat laki-laki itu merengut, “aku tuh lagi sakit,” ujarnya sambil cemberut.

“kamu sakit tapi banyak protes, di kompres gak mau, pakai selimut juga ogah-ogahan.” Jawab byungchan sewot, ia benar tidak mengerti padahal suhu tubuh seungwoo tinggi tapi sang empu tidak ingin memakai selimut dengan benar, tidak nyaman, katanya.

“kalau besok kamu masih demam kita ke dokter,” ujar byungchan memberitahu seungwoo yang sudah kembali merebahkan dirinya tanpa repot-repot menarik selimut yang barusan ia tendang.

Semoga besok seungwoo membaik, pikir byungchan.

Yang langsung ditangkis oleh realita karena tengah malam tiba-tiba seungwoo demamnya makin parah diiringi sekujur tubuhnya yang menggigil meski byungchan sudah memberi dua lapis selimut. Ia harus membawa seungwoo ke klinik, pikirnya dimana ada klinik yang buka duapuluh empat jam. Diambilnya ponsel seungwoo lantas ia cari klinik atau rumah sakit apapun yang buka dan jaraknya dekat dari tempat tinggal mereka.

.

Byungchan tidak pernah masuk ke instalasi gawat darurat, suasananya ramai meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat dua puluh pagi. Hampir nekat membawa seungwoo dengan mengendarai mobilnya lantas ia ingat kalau di dua ribu sembilan belas ada yang namanya taksi online, mereka berdua sampai di rumah sakit terdekat lima belas menit kemudian.

Seungwoo yang masih menggigil langsung ditangani oleh dokter yang berjaga, mungkin suster, entahlah byungchan tidak begitu memerhatikan tapi ia diminta menunggu selagi mereka memeriksa seungwoo.

Kukunya digigiti, lagi.

“wali dari han seungwoo?” sebuah suara menyapanya, setengah terlonjak byungchan menjawab “ya?”

“oh, saya mau menginformasikan kondisi pasien—“

Selebihnya tidak begitu didengarkan oleh byungchan tapi hal yang ia mengerti, kalau sakitnya seungwoo sama seperti beberapa pasien yang sudah datang sebelumnya, bahwa seungwoo merupakan pasien ke tigapuluh satu dengan gejala dan keluhan yang sama, bahwa seungwoo belum tentu bisa sembuh.

Byungchan masih tinggal di tempatnya, tidak ada niat beranjak padahal dokter (atau, suster?) yang berbicara dengannya tadi sudah pergi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Seungwoo masih terbaring di salah satu kasur, menunggu dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus. Netranya menangkap dua pasien masuk ke ruang instalasi gawat darurat sementara kepalanya melayang-layang sampai akhirnya matanya membulat sempurna.

Oh.

_Oh._

Byungchan mengeluarkan ponsel milik seungwoo dari kantung jaket yang dikenakan. Memesan taksi untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah karena ia tahu obat yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan seungwoo. Byungchan membawa tungkainya lari, melebarkan langkahnya panjang-panjang berharap dengan ini dia dapat sampai ke apartemen seungwoo lebih cepat. Tidak sadar walau punya titel penjelajah, ia tidak bisa bermain-main dengan waktu. Tidak sadar walau bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa mencurangi waktu. Tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya ia kehabisan waktu.

Warna lampu alat di pergelangan tangan sudah sudah berganti sepenuhnya.

Byungchan _kembali_ dengan botol berisi cairan obat dalam genggamannya.

.

.

Mungkin sudah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam sejak byungchan akhirnya ditarik kembali ke rumahnya. Kalau seungwoo, pasti akan bilang begitu. Kepalanya terlampau penuh dengan hal-hal yang kurang relevan, sedikit melenceng dari tujuan misinya tapi jujur, kepada brie, kepada dinding abu-abu kamarnya, byungchan tidak merasa baik sama sekali.

Di pipinya terlihat jejak air mata yang mengering, berkali-kali ia menghapus tapi bulirnya selalu jatuh turun dari mata tiap kali ia ingin berhenti. Byungchan menghela napas sementara netranya masih menatap jendela yang diliputi bulir-bulir air hujan serta awan yang menampilkan kilatan petir yang saling bersahutan.

_Seungwoo._

Aneh. Padahal byungchan tidak pernah merasa se-attached ini pada seseorang, apalagi yang baru ditemui. Ditambah kalau byungchan boleh kasar, ia menggunakan laki-laki itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Mungkin karena mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dalam satu atap, meski tidak begitu lama, tapi bersama-sama selama dua puluh empat jam dikali tiga puluh tentu bisa membuatmu merasa se-attached ini kan.

Teleponnya berdering untuk yang kesekain kalinya malam ini tidak pula diindahakan lantas suara wooseok muncul setelahnya.

‘chan, ini wooseok. Gimana badannya udah enakkan?’ ada jeda sebentar yang diambil sebelum laki-laki itu melanjutkan, ‘kalau udah enakan, please hubungin gue secepatnya.’

Byungchan tidak bergeming, satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang bergerak hanyalah brie yang secara konstan mengusak kepalanya di pergelangan kaki byungchan, seakan tahu kalau tuannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Lagi-lagi teleponnya berdering, alih-alih mengangkat panggilan, byungchan mengangkat brie ke atas pangkuannya.

‘byungchan ini gue seungyoun. Sori ganggu, gue cuma mau ngabarin kalau misinya berhasil,”

Tidak peduli, byungchan memeluk brie dan memberikan kecupan konstan di puncak kepalanya. Sementara brie sendiri sudah mengeong kewalahan menghadapi afeksi yang diberi byungchan. kamar byungchcan kembali hening sampai suara seungyoun kembali menyapa,

‘hangyul, gak ada, chan, misinya berhasil dan hangyul gak ada.’ Ada isak yang lolos dari seungyoun yang terdengar oleh byungchan membuat sang empu mengernyit heran. Tangannya mengambil alat komunikasi dan langsung menyambungkan panggilan, “gimana, seungyoun?”

.

Adegan byungchan yang meraung-raung saat ditarik kembali dari dua ribu sembilan belas masih kerap terputar di kepalanya sendiri. Yang ada dalam pikiran byungchan saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya ia kembali lagi ke dua ribu sembilan belas karena seungwoo sedang sakit dan butuh obat yang ia genggam supaya bisa sembuh. Tidak mengindahkan suruhan wooseok untuk tenang, byungchan nekat membuat portal lagi tapi tubuhnya menolak. Byungchan terlampau lemah sampai ia kehilangan kesadarannya di tempat. Kejadian itu juga yang menjadi landasan seungyoun menghubunginya. Ingin byungchan tergelak, menuduh kalau seungyoun bercanda tapi nyatanya, laki-laki yang dikenal hanya lewat pembicaraan dengan hangyul tersebut benar-benar datang, utuh berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

“gue salah ngitung,” seungyoun memulai pembicaraannya tepat saat byungchan menaruh cangkir kopi untuknya, “kayaknya.”

“kayaknya?” byungchan menatap lawan bicaranya, penuh pertanyaan.

“harusnya nggak gini, ya kan? Harusnya yang terlibat di misi ini nggak kena, tapi.. tapi… kok-“

Byungchan menepuk punggung tangan seungyoun, “Tarik napas,” sahut byungchan menenangkan, “pelan-pelan jelasinnya, oke?”

Seungyoun mengangguk pelan, “kemaren tuh gua ngitung posibilitasnya kecepetan, biasanya gua selalu itung ulang tiga kali dulu, tapi karna deadline-nya mepet jadi gua kasih aja hasil yang ada, maksudnya, nggak gegabah juga, eh sedikit sih, ya intinya harusnya hangyul gak ikut ilang dan gua gatau harus gimana sekarang.” Seungyoun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi ‘duk’ yang terlalu kencang.

Byungchan menghela napasnya, kalau dipikir-pikir misi ini memang terlampau diburu-buru. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, misi ini saja sudah merubah sebagian besar puzzle yang sudah tersusun rapi. Dan byungchan tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengutak-atik sejarah dengan mencurangi waktu.

“bantuin gua balik ke dua ribu sembilan belas lagi, mau gak?” tanya byungchan.

Seungyoun mengangkat kepalanya dalam satu gerakan cepat, “ngapain? Gagalin misi lo?”

“gue mau ketemu seseorang.”

“seungwoo?”

“kok lo tahu namanya?”

“lo teriakin nama dia terus kemarin, fyi.”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya, sedikit malu dengan fakta tersebut, “yaudah, gue juga gak bisa ngapa-ngapain youn. Gue gak ngerti, gue cuma penjelajah waktu kan yang tugasnya ngitung itu elo.”

Seungyoun menghela napas panjang, “iya, salah gue.”

“gak gitu youn-“

“gue pengen bisa ngulang waktu deh,” sahut seungyoun tidak mengindahkan perkataan byunchan.

“gue pengen bisa berhentiin waktu,” timpalnya membuat seungyoun menatap byungchan yang wajahnya menunjukan raut nelangsa amat sangat, jelas-jelas kepalanya diliputi elegi.

“oke lah!” ujar seungyoun tiba-tiba, ia menegapkan tubuhnya. paham perkataan byungchan tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

“apa?” tanya byungchan bingung dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya.

“gua bantuin lo balik ke dua ribu sembilan belas, tapi ada syaratnya,” perkataan seungyoun membuat byungchan menelengkan kepalanya, “bawa gue ke dua ribu sembilan belas juga.” lanjut seungyoun.

.

Boleh dikatakan rencana byungchan dan seungyoun sedikit nekat. Menyelinap masuk ke kantornya sendiri setelah semua orang sudah pulang bukan hal yang sulit mengingat mereka masih berstatus karyawan. Siapa yang akan curiga kalau mereka berdua datang seperti biasanya, menyapa sekuriti yang sedang berjaga dengan dalih ‘saya mau ambil barang yang ketinggalan pak’ lantas melenggangkan kaki seperti niat yang ada sejalan dengan perkataannya.

Byungchan masuk ke ruangan khusus tempat ia biasa melakukan misinya terlebih dahulu sementara seungyoun menghilang dibalik ruangannya untuk mengambil obat yang dapat membantu mereka berdua untuk tidak jatuh sakit, juga dapat membantu menyembuhkan seungwoo. Sebenarnya byungchan bisa pergi ke dua ribu sembilan belas dimana saja, tapi seungyoun bersikeras kalau lebih baik ia membuka portal di ruangan yang seperti biasa alih-alih ruangannya sendiri agar sekuriti tidak curiga.

“gua bawa enam, cukup?” tanya seungyoun di detik yang sama ketika ia membuka pintu dengan buru-buru.

“lebih dari cukup, sini cepet.” Seru byungchan tidak sabar, “pegang tangan gue jangan sampe lepas, ngerti?” jelas byungchan penuh penekanan.

Seungyoun mengangguk paham lantas menyesuakian posisinya berdiri di samping byungchan, tangannya mengamit milik yang lain dalam genggaman kuat. “ini legal gak sih?” seungyoun lantas terkekeh, merasa bodoh mempertanyakan hal ini di menit terakhir.

Byungchan ikut tertawa, “yang bener aja lo, no back off ya yon.” Ujar byungchan tapi sedetik kemudian ia melepas tautan tangan mereka, “eh bentar, lo bakal nyesel gak? Youn, gue mau tinggal di sana, lo kalau gak mau ikut juga gak apa.”

Seungyoun menatap manik mata byungchan yang penuh dengan determinasi, ia tahu tujuannya, ia telah menemukan rumahnya dan ia tahu kemana harus pulang. Sementara seungyoun yang baru saja kehilangan seseorang dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dirasa cukup menjadi alasan untuk pergi, “gue udah gak punya rumah disini chan,” lantas ia kembali menautkan tangan mereka. seratus persen yakin dengan tindakannya.

“lo bakal nemuin rumah lo lagi, youn, _promise._ ” dalam hati berharap kalau dengan ini mereka bisa memulai semuanya dari awal.

Seungyoun memberikan senyuman tulus, _“promise.”_

.

.

.

Pergerakan dalam genggaman tangannya membuat byungchan tak ayal membuka kedua mata perlahan. Oh, ketiduran. Pikir byungchan, baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia terlelap. Kepalanya diangkat pelan-pelan membuat netranya bertemu dengan sepasang lainnya yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur putih.

“loh? bangun? Udah lama?” tanya byungchan.

Seungwoo, laki-laki yang tengah berbaring berdehem mengumpulkan suaranya sebelum menjawab, “lama, kayaknya.”

Mata seungwoo menatap laki-laki yang tengah terlelap di atas sofa kamar inap, “siapa?” tanyanya menunjuk dengan dagu.

“seungyoun, temanku, dia yang bantuin aku ngerawat kamu kemarin.” Jelas byungchan lantas bangun dari duduknya, berniat untuk mengambil air minum untuk seungwoo tapi tangannya ditahan.

“kamu gak mau minum?” tanya byungchan melihat tangannya digenggam oleh seungwoo yang tengah menggeleng, “nanti aja, sini naik.”

Byungchan membulatkan matanya saat seungwoo menggeser tubuhnya sendiri, membuat spasi di ranjang rumah sakit yang sudah sempit, “seungwoo yang bener aja—“

“berisik, cepet naik aku mau tidur lagi.” Seungwoo menarik lengan byungchan cukup keras, gestur paksaan yang membuat byungchan menuruti pinta seungwoo. Tubuh byungchan sedikit kaku saat seungwoo menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang byungchan, menariknya ke dalam dekapan tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun. Sementara byungchan harus menyesuaikan ritme detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada seungwoo.

“kamu kemarin hilang,” suara seungwoo terdengar begitu dekat membuat yang hati byungchan sedikit kewalahan.

“maaf,” byungchan menjawab dengan suara yang tidak lebih besar dari bisikan.

“kemarin aku bukan di ruangan ini,” sahut seungwoo lagi

“itu seungyoun yang urus,” jawab byungchan sekenanya, mengingat bagaimana seungyoun bisa membuat seungwoo dipindahkan ke ruang inap, rumit, bisa dijelaskan nanti kalau seungwoo masih penasaran. Byungchan mendongakkan kepalanya, “do you feel better now?”

“never been this better.” Jawab seungwoo, mengecup puncak kepala byungchan seraya menarik byungchan ke dalam dekapannya, menghapus jarak yang sudah tidak bersisa. Ia bisa merasakan jemari seungwoo bermain-main di belakang surainya, membuat byungchan kembali mengantuk.

“makasih ya, byungchan,” seungwoo kembali berbicara, “aku tahu, aku tahu semuanya,” byungchan mendengar perkataan seungwoo samar-samar seraya membiarkan kesadarannya direnggut oleh kantuk.

Perihal ini bisa dibicarakan nanti, pikirnya, yang penting sekarang ia punya seungwoo, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan ada garis waktu baru yang membentang untuk mereka berdua lalui. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini byungchan sudah berada di rumahnya.


End file.
